Pain
by Klee13
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 POSTED!] Keyakinan tentangmu tinggal sedikit lagi. Tapi aku masih menerjang salju hingga beku seperti ini. Hanya terus mencari dan mencari tanpa tahu alasanku mencari. YAOI!HunKai uke!Kai seme!Sehun AU! For HunKai Sweet Couple Event
1. Chapter 1 : Lost

**Summary : **Keyakinan tentangmu tinggal sedikit lagi. Tapi aku masih menerjang salju hingga beku seperti ini. Hanya terus mencari dan mencari tanpa tahu alasanku mencari. _following the map that leads to you_. YAOI!HunKai uke!Kai seme!Sehun AU!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A story**

**by**

**AllHearts**

'**Pain'**

**For HunKai Sweet Love Event**

**.**

**.**

**BEGIN**

Dingin.

Beku.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku kembali membenci pagi yang terus menerus datang. Aku tak pernah suka pagi. Aku tak suka siang. Dan aku tak suka malam. Aku tak suka bagaimana waktu berjalan meninggalkan jejak-jejak kenangan berisi kekosongan. Aku tak suka hidup seperti ini. Sungguh.

Tadi malam salju pertama telah turun di atas kepalaku. Seolah ingin menimpa kepalaku setitik demi setitik hingga aku terkubur ke dasar Bumi. Tapi aku tahu itu tak akan terjadi. Rintikan salju itu tak akan menguburku sebelum hidupku jauh lebih menderita. Karena rintikan itu hanya ingin menyiksaku dalam garis karma.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ini kembali memasuki musim dingin. Aku tak pernah suka musim dingin. Aku juga tak suka musim panas. Aku tak suka musim gugur sebagaimana aku juga tak suka musim semi. Bukankah aku pernah bilang, aku tak suka bagaimana detik-detik waktu meninggalkan kekosongan ruang-ruang hampa. Dan musim-musim itu justru membuktikan bahwa waktuku memang hanya diisi oleh kehampaan. Aku tak pernah menyukai apapun sejak dia pergi meninggalkanku. Menyukai hanya akan menyakiti. Tetapi aku hanyalah pria bodoh yang lemah pada rasa sukaku padanya. Jadi kini aku hanya membenci dan membenci segala hal yang menjauhkanku padanya. Seperti orang bodoh, melakukan sesuatu tanpa arah. Aku memang kacau.

Dulu, tak pernah terbesit dalam pikiranku tentang membenci waktu yang menurutku tidak berguna. Namun sekarang aku justru benar-benar membencinya hingga rasanya aku ingin mati.

Aku membenci waktu yang terus membawaku pada satu fakta bahwa dia tak akan pernah kembali padaku. Aku membenci waktu yang membawanya pergi dariku. Aku benci waktu yang tak kunjung membawanya kembali. Aku membenci waktu yang selalu menyiksaku akan kenangan tentangnya.

Aku meletakkan _mug_ bergambar hati berisi cokelat hangat yang sudah kutandaskan. Itu adalah _mug_ kesayangannya. Ia selalu membuatkanku cokelat hangat dengan _mug_ itu setiap pagi di musim dingin.

Kulangkahkan kakiku melewati tumpukan sampah dan koran yang dengan seenaknya memenuhi lantai. Menuju ke kamar dan mengambil mantel yang selalu diberikannya untuk kukenakan saat ingin keluar di musim dingin. Sesaat aku memperhatikan tampilanku di cermin.

Tidak buruk.

Ini baik.

Aku tak pernah merasa sebaik ini sebelumnya. Kulit pucatku terlihat sedikit lebih berwarna dari sebelumnya, mungkin efek dingin dan cokelat hangat. Lupakan saja tentang bentuk wajahku yang menjadi tirus dan kantung mata yang dengan seenaknya menghampiri kelopakku. Aku cukup baik. Setidaknya aku tak sepucat kemarin atau kemarinnya lagi. Ini adalah kondisi terbaikku setelah dia pergi.

Kembali kulangkahkan kaki ke luar rumah. Membeli serangkaian bunga Mawar dengan Baby's Breathe. Lalu menyimpannya di jok belakang bertemankan rangkaian lainnya yang telah layu.

Selalu seperti ini. Aku pergi pagi-pagi dengan pakaianku yang paling disukainya. Membawa bunga yang paling kesukaannya. Menumpuknya di jok belakang. Lalu kembali tengah malam dengan tangan hampa menuju rumah tanpa ada pernah menyambutku pulang.

Entah sudah berapa ratus rangkaian bunga yang menumpuk di dalam mobil, aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan telah menurunkannya beberapa kali untuk disimpan di rumah karena sudah terlalu penuh untuk disimpan di mobil. Setidaknya, dia akan tahu berapa lama aku mencarinya selama ini. Ah, itu tidak penting. Bahkan saat dia kembali saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur dan melupakan tentang rangkaian-rangkaian bunga layu itu.

Keyakinan akan Jongin yang telah berbahagia di luar sana terus datang menggangguku. Tapi aku tak mau mengambil resiko jika keyakinan itu salah. Jika yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, maka aku adalah makhluk paling berdosa di dunia. Jika pun keyakinan itu benar, aku tak akan peduli seberapa tersiksanya aku, tapi aku hanya akan tinggal di sisinya untuk memastikan Jongin tetap berbahagia.

Aku akan menjadi seorang pria sejati untuk itu. Setelah sebelumnya aku menjadi hewan pengerat yang hanya bisa menyakiti. Aku memang manusia brengsek. Adakalanya si manusia brengsek sepertiku akan menyesal. Dan bodohnya, si manusia brengsek ini terlalu terlambat untuk menyesal. Aku membiarkannya pergi ke suatu tempat yang tak kuketahui terlebih dahulu, dan jatuh menangis setelah menyadari bahwa dia lebih berharga dibanding hidupku. Air matanya sudah terlebih dahulu kering sebelum aku menyesalinya. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mencarinya, dan menyesali kebodohan si manusia brengsek ini.

Liter demi liter bensin kuhabiskan untuk mengelilingi kota. Aku tahu Seoul itu luas, dan Jongin bukanlah sebuah benda mati yang hanya diam di tempat. Jongin bisa ada di mana saja, pemuda itu bisa pergi ke mana saja. Jongin bisa saja pergi ke tempat lain di belahan dunia lainnya yang takkan terjangkau olehku. Tapi aku tidak peduli, mungkin saja lingkaran takdir akan mempertemukan kami, agar ia bisa menendangku sepuas hati hingga rasa sakitnya terobati. Mungkin saja. Ah, aku bahkan melupakan tentang satu hal, semua ini hanya tentang mungkin saja. Dengan presentase ketidakmungkinan yang tak terhingga.

Keyakinan untuk menemukannya semakin menipis seiring waktu yang mengikis jiwa. Entah sudah hari keberapa terlewatkan dengan rasa hampa yang menyakitkan. Entah sudah bulan keberapa tertinggal oleh senyuman semu yang selalu kuingat. Kalender di rumah tak pernah berubah, selalu menunjukkan bulan Desember dengan tanggal satu yang terlingkar. Sebentar lagi Desember tiba, dan itu artinya genap sudah tanggal satu yang terlingkar itu tetap ada di sana selama tiga tahun. Biasanya Jongin yang akan mengganti kalender kami setiap tahun dan melingkari tanggal pertama di bulan Desember. Namun sekarang aku bahkan tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menatap lingkaran merah hasil goresan jemarinya.

Di tanggal satu itulah kami bertemu. Di tanggal satu aku menatapnya. Di tanggal satu itu juga aku mencintainya. Dan tanggal satu itu kami memilih untuk bersama. Namun sayangnya di tanggal satu itu dia menghilang. Pergi ke suatu tempat tak terjagkau olehku. Meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah dengan badai salju di sekitarnya.

Saat itulah aku rapuh. Aku semakin tahu bahwa aku membutuhkannya. Aku mencintainya setiap hari. Rasa cintaku semakin menguat setiap aku membuka mata. Rasa cintaku semakin kokoh saat melihatnya di sekitarku. Dan dengan rasa cinta yang seperti itulah aku rapuh. Karena aku telah kehilangannya sebagai kekuatanku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah aku benar-benar pria atau tidak.

Aku tidak benar-benar tahu apa alasan Jongin pergi. Tapi yang jelas, itu kesalahanku. Akulah yang membuatnya pergi dariku. Dengan lebih mementingkan pekerjaan bodohku. Dengan lebih mementingkan keinginanku. Dengan memaksanya tinggal di rumah tanpa boleh keluar. Dengan mencemburui setiap teman yang mendatanginya. Aku tahu aku salah, jadi kumohon kembalilah dan berbahagia. Aku tak peduli dengan siapa Jongin berbahagia, apakah itu denganku atau tidak, aku tak peduli. Yang penting Jongin berbahagia dan aku dapat melihat senyumannya setiap hari.

Hari sudah mulai beranjak siang. Dan langit masih menampakkan aura mendung yang menutupi cakrawala. Jongin tidak pernah suka langit yang mendung. Aku sedikit tersenyum saat membayangkan wajahnya yang pasti tengah tertekuk lemas jika melihat langit saat ini.

"Jongin.. kau dimana?"

Aku tersenyum pahit saat angin dengan udara es yang dingin membalas pertanyaanku. Seolah ingin membisikkan bahwa Jongin tak akan ada di sini untuk melihatku. Kulajukan mobilku di tengah bekunya salju di jalanan. Kembali ke rumah yang kosong. Karena aku tahu Jongin selalu ingin aku di rumah untuk menemaninya makan. Dan aku tetap melakukan tradisi makan bersama kami. Walau kini hanya ditemani lukisan potret dirinya saja.

Aku tiba di rumahku pukul satu tepat. Untunglah, beberapa menit yang lalu jalanan masih macet. Kukira aku akan terlambat lima belas menit dari jam makan kami. Namun ternyata aku justru tiba lima belas menit lebih cepat. Jika saja ada Jongin di sini, ia pasti akan sangat terkejut. Lalu aku akan menemaninya memasak di dapur, hanya menemani karena aku tidak mau merusak masakan pemudaku.

Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Aku hanya disambut oleh pagar besi yang tertutupi salju dengan pohon maple kesukaan Jongin yang kini berdaunkan salju. Tak ada seorang pun yang menungguku di rumah seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. Tidak akan ada pekikan kaget dan pelukan hangat yang akan menyambutku. Dia telah pergi. Meninggalkanku yang masih mencari.

Kepalaku tertunduk lesu. Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak perlu makan, seberapa laparnya pun aku. Mencari Jongin itu lebih penting daripada segalanya. Tapi aku tahu Jongin tidak pernah suka saat aku tidak memakan makananku, dia ingin aku sehat katanya. Jadi aku akan tetap kembali ke rumah dan memakan sepotong roti di depan pigura milik Jongin. Aku tahu Jongin akan marah jika aku makan sesedikit ini, tapi setidaknya aku sudah makan. Setidaknya suatu saat nanti Jongin akan tahu seberapa kacaunya aku saat ia pergi. Ya, suatu saat nanti.

Di dalam pigura itu Jongin tersenyum. Jadi aku juga harus tersenyum–walau kutahu senyumanku di saat-saat seperti ini sama sekali tidak enak untuk dilihat. Berbanding terbalik dengan senyuman milik Jongin. Senyumannya sangat manis kalau kau mau tahu. Aku selalu merindukan senyuman yang seperti itu untuk kembali menghiasi pagi hariku, menyemangati siangku dan menenangkan malamku. Tapi entahlah, yang bisa kulakukan hanya menatap pigura berisikan potret lukisanku dengannya.

Oh, Tuhan, mengapa bisa sesakit ini?

"_Sebaiknya kau merelakannya. Ia sudah pergi. Jika Jongin memang untukmu, dia akan kembali. Percayalah. Kau tak boleh mengecewakannya saat ia kembali lagi dengan menyiksa diri seperti ini"_

"_Kau seharusnya merelakannya, mungkin menurutnya ini yang terbaik. Lagipula masih banyak orang lain yang akan membuka hati untukmu"_

"_Sudah kukatakan, kau bukan pria yang baik untuknya! Dasar idiot! Kenapa kau memaksanya untuk bersamamu hingga ia menghilang begini?! Dimana otakmu!"_

Aku masih mengingat itu. Seluruh komentar-komentar tentang menghilangnya Jongin dari sisiku. Mulai dari kalimat penyemangat, saran yang membuatku muak hingga makian pun kuterima. Makian yang menyadarkanku tentang kesalahanku selama ini. Seseorang di sana yang telah memakiku ini memang benar, aku bukan pria yang baik untuk Jongin. Tapi aku mencintainya. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?

Entah sudah berapa lama aku hanya termangu di depan lukisan. Berharap Jongin di dalam lukisan itu bisa keluar agar aku bisa merengkuhnya seperti dulu. Berbagi kehangatan di musim dingin adalah kebiasaanku yang akan kulakukan dengan senang hati untuknya. Jongin sangat membenci dingin, dia adalah tipe orang yang mudah demam. Dan cuaca musim dingin yang beku tidak baik untuknya.

Astaga! Ini musim dingin! Jongin bisa saja kedinginan!

Segera aku berlari keluar dengan mengenakan mantelku yang paling disukainya. Mengunci pintu secara terburu-buru tanpa mempedulikan sosok yang terdiam di ambang pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Suatu tempat," jawabku singkat lalu segera bergegas melangkah menuju mobil.

"Mencari Jongin lagi?"

Aku menghela nafas. Pemuda yang satu ini memang tidak ada kapoknya menyuruhku berhenti mencari Jongin–seperti aku yang tak ada kapoknya mencari Jongin. "Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mencarinya"

"Tapi–"

"Tak ada alasan lain. Jongin pergi karena aku. Dan aku hanya bisa mencarinya terus menerus sampai aku menemukannya dan memintanya hidup di sekitarku. Aku tak peduli apakah dia sudah berbahagia atau tidak, yang penting aku akan bisa melihatnya berbahagia di sekitarku entah itu karena aku atau bukan aku. Aku juga tak peduli apakah ada hatimu atau hati temanmu atau hati teman dari temanmu untukku, tapi hatiku tetap untuk Jongin"

"Kenapa kau sampai melakukan itu?"

"Karena aku mencintai Jongin"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintai Jongin"

"Jongin meninggalkanmu"

"CUKUP!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak cukup keras. Kulangkahkan kakiku kembali ke teras dengan gusar. Menatap sosok gadis di depanku dengan rasa marah yang terus menerus mengalir dalam aliran darahku. Aku bahkan dapat merasakan perasaan marah itu berdetak di dalam nadiku.

"Aku tidak mencintai Jongin dengan jahat sepertimu. Aku mencintai Jongin dengan perasaanku. Aku tidak peduli apakah Jongin itu kaya atau miskin, laki-laki atau perempuan dan segalanya. Aku mencintai Jongin karena dia adalah Jongin. Aku tak peduli apakah dia berbahagia denganku atau orang lain. Sedangkan kau! Yang kau rasakan itu bukan cinta!"

Setelah mengatakan itu aku segera pergi dari sana. Tanpa mempedulikan seberapa merahnya sudah wajah gadis itu.

Ah, aku memang pria bodoh. Menolak cinta seorang gadis untuk seorang pemuda. Membuat seorang gadis menangis di tengah rintikan salju. Tapi apa boleh buat, Bukankah aku brengsek?

Keyakinan tentang Jongin hampir hilang, dan dengan tololnya aku masih terus mencarinya dengan tumpukan buket di jok belakang.

…

Aku membawa buket yang tadi pagi untuk turut ikut dalam perjalananku mengarungi jalan setapak dengan salju di atasnya. Ini adalah tempat pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Jongin.

Tempat ini selalu indah di setiap musim. Bisa dijadikan tempat piknik untuk melihat bunga-bunga bermekaran di musim semi, tempat melihat bentuk-bentuk awan yang berubah oleh angin di musim panas, tempat menikmati dedaunan maple yang berguguran di musim gugur, dan tempat bermain ski di musim dingin.

Kami pertama kali bertemu di sini saat bermain ski. Dan dia menjadi kekasihku di sini saat kami bermain ski sepulang dari festival lampion musim dingin. Dan semoga saja kami kembali bertemu di sini. Agar aku bisa kembali merengkuhnya dalam lautan kerinduanku yang terus mendalam.

Aku menatap orang-orang yang bermain ski di antara tawanya. Dulu kamilah yang seperti itu. Membuat orang-orang di sana ikut hanyut dalam tawa. Beberapa pasangan mengekspresikan rasa irinya secara langsung. Tak jarang beberapa anak-anak ikut bermain bersama. Dan Jongin dengan senyuman manisnya mengajak mereka bermain. Mereka semua mengira Jongin adalah seorang wanita. Tentu saja, pemudaku ini memiliki wajah yang manis seperti wanita. Dan Jongin hanya tertawa saja untuk menanggapinya. Dan saat Jongin tertawa geli adalah saat seorang paman dan seorang bibi mengira anak kecil yang bermain bersama kami adalah anak kami. Aku melihat semburat merah di pipinya saat itu. Entah malu atau apa, tapi yang jelas aku tahu ia suka saat aku merengkuh tubuhnya setelah itu.

Ada sebuah pohon maple di sisi sebelah sana. Jongin menyebutnya pohon keajaiban. Karena di pohon itulah kami pertama kali bertemu. Jongin bilang saat itu hidupnya mulai dipenuhi berbagai keajaiban. Aku tertawa melihat pola tingkah pemudaku ini. ia tidak mudah ditebak, juga sangat lucu. Dan aku tak pernah bosan untuk merengkuhnya.

"Hai, pohon keajaiban! Apa kabarmu? Apakah dingin jika terus berada di luar seperti ini? Apakah Sehun sudah pernah datang dan melihat surat-suratku? Kumohon, sampaikan surat itu padanya"

Aku terpaku mendengar sebuah suara di balik pohon.

"Jongin?"

Aku melupakan tentang segalanya waktu itu. Melupakan segala hal tentang orang-orang di arena ski. Tentang salju yang tebal. Tentang buke mawar dengan Baby's Breathe. Yang kuingat hanyalah rasa rinduku yang kian membuncah. Buket itu jatuh begitu saja di atas salju. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku hanya melangkah dan ingin memeluknya.

"Tolong, jangan mendekat"

"A-apa?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku tepat dua langkah dari Jongin. Dapat kulihat wajah Jongin sudah lebih pucat dibanding tiga tahun yang lalu. Pipi gembilnya terlihat sedikit lebih tirus sekarang. Dan wajah itu terlihat memerah. Aku tahu Jongin tengah menahan gejolak hatinya, Jongin memang selalu seperti itu.

"Kubilang, tolong, jangan mendekat"

"T-ta-tapi, kenapa?"

"Hanya jangan mendekat"

Setitik air mata Jongin jatuh begitu saja. Dan aku melihatnya. Aku bukan pria buta yang tak bisa melihat air mata orang yang kucintai. Aku tak peduli lagi. Seberapa kerasnya pun Jongin memintaku untuk tidak mendekat, aku hanya akan mendekat dan memeluknya erat.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku sudah bilang jangan mendekat!"

"Aku memang bodoh, jadi aku tak akan mau mendengarkanmu untuk tidak mendekat"

Jongin terisak dengan hebat di dalam pelukanku. Suara isakannya terdengar sangat jelas di telingaku, dan itu membuat hatiku semakin nyeri. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Dan aku yang brengsek ini hanya bisa menenangkannya dalam tangisan bisuku.

"Maafkan aku Jongin, maaf. Aku memang brengsek. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku.."

"Kau tidak salah, Sehun"

"Tidak. Aku yang salah"

"Kau tidak salah. Ini salahku"

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah. Akulah yang selama ini tidak menjagamu dengan benar"

"Tidak. Kau adalah orang terbaik yang pernah kukenal, Sehun"

"Lalu mengapa kau pergi?"

"Aku.. aku hanya tak bisa bersamamu"

"Kenapa?"

"Ada alasan yang tak bisa kukatakan langsung, Sehun"

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi lagi"

"Aku tidak bisa, Sehun. Aku harus pergi"

"Kumohon. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku tidak bisa, Sehun.. aku tidak bisa"

Kulepaskan pelukanku lalu aku duduk bersujud di atas salju. Memohon pada Jongin untuk tetap tinggal bersamaku.

"Kumohon. Jangan pergi lagi. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup jika seperti ini"

"…"

"Aku mencintaimu. Kumohon, aku bisa mati"

"…"

Malam itu benar-benar sunyi. Hanya ada suara tawa orang-orang di sana. Isakan Jongin yang memilukan. Dan suara permohonanku yang terus bersujud tanpa memikirkan seberapa dinginnya salju malam ini. Aku hanya akan terus bersujud di sini hingga Jongin mau kembali hidup di sisiku. Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika aku mati oleh dinginnya salju di sini.

Yang kutahu, aku sudah mati setelah mengetahui satu hal.

Jongin tidak akan kembali bersamaku.

Dan aku benar-benar merasa mati dalam tangisku.

Tak ada kubangan darah, atau jeritan histeris.

Yang ada hanya luka besar dan air mata. Itu cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa perasaanku dan aku, Oh Sehun telah mati dalam jiwa cinta yang menyesakkan.

Aku ak peduli kau tahu aku mati dalam artian apa. Yang jelas, Oh Sehun sudah mati. Dan Oh Sehun adalah pria brengsek yang mencintai Kim Jongin sampai mati.

…

_So I wonder where were you?  
when all the roads you took came back to me  
so I following the map that leads to you  
ain't nothing I can do, the map that leads to you_**  
…**

**END**

**eww, saya gak bener-bener tahu ini tentang apa. yang jelas ini niatnya cuma untuk ikutan event HunKai Sweet Couple atas permintaan beberapa teman.**

**Dan untuk quotes dengan italic di atas, itu saya ambil dari lagu Maroon5 berjudul Maps. Tapi gak disarankan untuk denger sambil baca loh, ya. Kebetulan cocok aja liriknya hehe..**

**maaf jika mengecewakan, saya hanya berharap readers bisa menikmatinya, itu aja**

**sampai jumpa di fanfict lainnya^^**

**ciao!**

**- AllHearts . Sehun . Jongin -**


	2. Chapter 2 : He's Back

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A story**

**by**

**AllHearts**

'**Pain'**

**CHAPTER 2 : He's Back**

**.**

**.**

**BEGIN**

Angin musim semi datang dengan aroma _cherry blossom _yang bermekaran. Udara musim dingin yang beku telah tergantikan oleh hawa hangat musim semi. Jejeran bunga mawar dan Baby's Breathedi taman rumah mulai bermekaran membuat puluhan kupu-kupu dan lebah sibuk mendatanginya.

Jika biasanya taman di depan rumah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang bermain _ice skate_ sambil tertawa di musim dingin lalu, maka di musim semi orang-orang itu menggelar karpet lalu menikmati hidangan piknik di bawah naungan pohon _cherry blossom_. Di salah satu sisi taman, pohon _maple_ tetap di tempatnya dan diabaikan. Seolah hijaunya daun _maple_ di musim semi tidak ada indahnya. Beberapa anak memang bermain di sekitar pohon _maple_ itu. Tapi anak-anak itu segera berlari mengejar kelopak _cherry blossom _yang berjatuhan.

Sehun diam di beranda jendela rumah dengan bertemankan segelas kopi hitam dan bir dengan kadar alkohol rendah. Sejujurnya, Sehun tidak pernah suka kopi–terlebih kopi hitam–dan Sehun tidak pernah menjadi orang yang bertipe pemabuk. Sehun pernah meminum kopi. Dan itu adalah kopi _latte_, kopi yang dicampur dengan susu _full cream_. Sementara untuk alkohol, Sehun sendiri tidak ingat ia pernah menyentuh benda itu sebelumnya. Ini bukan yang pertama kali, tapi Sehun tidak pernah menyentuhnya sejak ia mengenal Jongin. Benar-benar tidak pernah, karena jika itu terjadi, maka Jongin akan memarahinya.

Dan kini, Sehun justru membiarkan dirinya mengkonsumsi dua hal yang awalnya tidak disukainya itu. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu Sehun mulai mengkonsumsi rokok yang Sehun tau cukup berbahaya dari peringatan di bungkusnya. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Jikapun Sehun mati karena rokok sialan itu, apa yang terjadi akan tetap sama. Lagipula mati lebih baik dibanding hidup seperti orang mati.

Jika awalnya kopi hitam dapat membuatnya kembung, maka kini tidak. ia tak merasakan apapun di dalam perutnya. Dan alkohol seharusnya membuat Sehun merasa pusing, tapi kini tidak. Sehun tidak merasakan apapun yang menghantam kepalanya.

Tampilannya semakin kacau dibanding kekacauannya di tiga tahun ini. Rumah semakin berantakan, kali ini dengan pecahan beling yang berserakan di lantai. Sampah-sampah masih tetap berserakan. Meja di ruang keluarga penuh dengan bungkusan plastik, kaleng minuman dan botol-botol bir. Ada sebuah piring lebar di tengahnya yang sudah dihiasi oleh abu dan puntugan rokok. Piring-piring kotor dibiarkan begitu saja di atas wastafel. Tak ada bagian yang tersisa kecuali sofa di ruang tengah, ruang tamu dan kamar Jongin. Selama ini Sehun tak pernah lagi tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Ia begitu merindukan Jongin dan memilih untuk tidur bersama aroma tubuh Jongin yang mulai berbaur dengan aroma tubuhnya di bantal milik Jongin.

Akhir-akhir ini Sehun selalu duduk terdiam di beranda. Memandangi buket bunga terakhir yang diletakkannya di bawah naungan _maple_. Sehun sengaja meletakkannya di sana agar saat Jongin melihatnya, pemuda itu bisa menyimpannya sebagai kenangan cinta tulus yang gila dari Oh Sehun.

Namun hari-hari yang berlalu seakan mengatakan bahwa Jongin benar-benar tak akan kembali lagi. Padahal Sehun tau Jongin merindukannya dari surat-surat yang Jongin tinggalkan di naungan pohon _maple _selama tiga tahun ini. surat-surat yang Sehun baca hingga menangis hebat setiap membacanya. Surat-surat yang membuat Sehun berjalan keluar dengan mantelnya untuk sekedar membeli makanan di hari-hari kematiannya.

Seringkali Sehun tertidur di berandanya dan terbangun di pagi harinya dalam keadaan kedinginan. Wajahnya terus memucat dari hari ke hari. Tanggungjawab perusahaannya telah ia serahkan sepenuhnya kepada sepupunya yang menjabat sebagai bawahannya di kantor. Ia tak peduli apakah sepupunya itu justru akan menggulingkannya untuk turun dari jabatannya atau bangkrut sekalipun – walau pada kenyataannya sepupunya tidak melakukannya dengan bukti meningkatnya keuntungan perusahaan di saat Sehun tengah sibuk mencari Jongin selama tiga tahun penuh.

Pagi inipun, saat Sehun tengah terbangun dari tidurnya yang terasa sangat tidak nyaman, buket itu masih ada di sana. Tergeletak begitu saja di antara rerumputan hijau, kelopak _cherry blossom_ dan embun-embun basah.

Seulas senyum yang sesungguhnya tak pernah sanggup ditampilkannya lagi kini terlihat kembali. Terlihat terpaksa dan berat untuk dilakukan. Rasa sakit yang bersarang di dalam hatinya kembali memberontak. Membuat air mata yang tertahan di balik bola matanya terurai begitu saja seperti embun di pagi yang basah.

"Selamat pagi, Jongin. Ternyata pagi ini aku tetap mati. Apa selamanya akan begini?" lirihnya pelan. Seulas senyuman masih terus ada di sana seiring air matanya yang tak juga terhenti seberapa kuat pun ia menahan. Hatinya menjerit dalam, namun bibirnya terus terbungkam membentuk seulas senyuman.

Dilangkahkannya kaki kurusnya ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya yang semakin tidak terurus. Janggut-janggut pendek mulai tumbuh menghiasi dagunya. Kantung matanya semakin menghitam dan wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Namun Sehun tak pernah peduli dengan itu. Yang lebih penting dari segalanya adalah memastikan Jongin datang kembali dan menyimpan rasa cinta dari Oh Sehun dalam bentuk buket mawar dan _Baby's Breathe_ itu.

Sehun kini kembali dengan baju kaus biru yang dibeli Jongin untuknya dalam rangka ulangtahun pertemuan mereka lima tahun yang lalu. Tubuh Sehun yang justru semakin kurus membuat Sehun dapat memakainya kembali. Di pundaknya tersampir selimut kecil milik Jongin yang selalu Jongin gunakan saat kedinginan. Aroma tubuh pemuda cantik itu masih tersisa di sana. Dan Sehun membutuhkan itu untuk menghangatkan diri dan menghangatkan hatinya bahwa Jongin masih ada di sini bersamanya – walau Jongin bukan ada di sini, di sisinya. Di tangan kanannya ada segelas air putih dan di tangan kirinya ada segelas kopi hitam. Sementara kedua bibir pucatnya mengapit sebuah batang nikotin yang dibakar.

Sehun kembali duduk di tempatnya dengan lesu. Sama sekali tidak terusik dengan piring di meja di dekatnya yang sudah penuh dengan punting-puntung rokok dan abu sisa pembakaran nikotin. Diselimutinya tubuhnya dengan selimut milik Jongin lalu menghirup aroma manis yang penuh kehangatan milik pemuda itu dari sana. Pada kenyataannya, Sehun masih sangat merindukan Jongin. Bahkan di dalam hari-harinya yang telah mati.

Pada saat itulah matanya yang telah meredup terbuka dengan lebar. Aliran darahnya terhenti sesaat. Seluruh urat syarafnya menegang. Dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja, Sehun telah melupakan puntung rokoknya yang masih menyala di atas tumpukan puntung rokok lainnya di atas piring bertemankan abu-abu nikotin. Membiarkan uap panas dari kafein dalam kopi hitam menguap begitu saja di samping gelas air putih. Membiarkan selimut kecil yang terlihat hangat dengan aroma yang dapat memanjakan indra penciuman terjatuh begitu saja pada sandaran kursi yang rela 24 jam diduduki olehnya.

Tubuhnya terasa melayang di atas angin musim semi yang hangat. Beberapa kali ia menendang-nendang kaleng minuman yang berserakan di lantai membuat ruangan semakin terlihat kacau. Tapi Sehun tak begitu peduli. Bahkan pada orang-orang yang melihatnya berlari tanpa alas kaki ia tak begitu peduli. Pada orang-orang dewasa dengan kumis putih di wajahnya yang memandangnya aneh seolah dirinya adalah orang gila Sehun tak peduli.

Hanya satu hal yang perlu diketahuinya sekarang. Dimana buket itu berada? Apakah Jongin mengambilnya?

Langkah Sehun terhenti begitu saja saat ia berada tepat di seberang jalan masuk ke taman. Padahal hanya tinggal menyeberang jalanan yang sepi oleh kendaraan berpolusi itu ia akan tiba di taman. Tapi Sehun tak mampu melakukannya. Lututnya terasa begitu lemas. Tenaganya menguap entah kemana. Angin musim semi yang hangat tak lagi terasa. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Sehun mati rasa.

Seseorang di seberang sana menatap Sehun dengan iris cokelatnya. Matanya berbinar cerah di antara raut lelah yang begitu kentara. Helaian rambut cokelatnya bergerak-gerak seiring dengan hembusan angin hangat yang terasa begitu nyaman. Ada sebuket bunga di tangannya. Itu bunga kesukaannya, bunga mawar yang dirangkai dengan _Baby's Breathe. _Senyumannya masih manis seperti tiga tahun yang lalu, kali ini dengan garis terpaksa yang begitu mendalam. Ingin rasanya Sehun memeluk tubuh itu, namun Sehun tahu ia tak bisa karena pemuda itu sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa kembali ke sisi Sehun.

Seiring dengan berjalannya detik-detik yang penuh dengan kesesakan, lutut Sehun terus melemas dan melemas. Sehun memang tak pernah lagi memakan asupan gizi yang cukup untuk tubuhnya yang terus mengurus. Satu-satunya sumber karbohidrat yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya hanyalah roti-roti gandum protein sedang. Selain itu hanya ada air putih, dan segelas kopi yang berbahaya untuk lambungnya. Tapi, berbeda dengan beberapa menit sebelumnya, kini asupan karbohidrat yang belum sempat dikecapnya untuk hari ini menguap entah kemana. Sisa-sisa energy hasil metabolisme tubuhnya yang kemarin seharusnya masih sedikit bersarang di setiap sendi sel-selnya. Tapi tidak. kekuatan itu hilang dibawa oleh angin hangat musim semi.

Sehun benar-benar jatuh ke atas trotoar saat Jongin tiba di hadapannya. Kembali seperti saat itu, Sehun kembali berlutut dalam isakan tangisnya yang mengharapkan Jongin kembali. Yang berbeda hanyalah tentang salju dan hangatnya angin musim semi. Orang-orang yang tengah berbahagia di sana tetap saja tidak mempedulikan mereka. Mereka hanya menganggap Sehun dan Jongin seperti patung yang memang sudah seharusnya ada di sana.

Sehun terus terisak. Namun kali ini tanpa permintaan untuk meminta Jongin kembali. Sebenarnya itu permintaan bodoh, karena Jongin tak akan pernah kembali. Buket bunga mawar dengan _Baby's Breathe_ itu masih kelihatan indah walau telah layu termakan hari-hari beku di musim dingin dan hangatnya musim semi. Kelopak-kelopak _cherry blossom_ melesak di antara sela kelopak mawar dan _Baby's Breathe_ yang telah layu, membuat rangkaian bunga itu terlihat sedikit lebih berwarna. Seharusnya Sehun bersyukur karena Jongin masih mau kembali dan mengambil satu dari sejuta buket layu yang Sehun beli khusus untuknya. Tapi apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh pemuda pucat itu? Bahkan Sehun tak lagi pantas disebut sebagai seorang pemuda. Tubuhnya terlalu ringkih. Dan kisahnya terlalu pilu.

"Hey, kau kenapa, Sehun?"

Sehun masih terdiam di kaki Jongin. Enggan menyingkir dari hadapan Jongin. Terus berlutut dengan sejuta godaan untuk mencium kaki Jongin agar Jongin tahu bahwa ia begitu menginginkan Jongin untuk kembali. Jika diharuskan untuk menyembah, pun, akan Sehun lakukan. Tetapi tidak. Karena Jongin benci orang yang menyekutukan Tuhan.

"Hey, kenapa kau berlutut seperti itu? Apa kakimu sakit? Atau perutmu sakit? Ayo kita pulang!"

Sehun terpekur untuk sesaat. Segera ditegakkannya tubuhnya saat Jongin menuntunnya untuk berdiri. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan penuh rasa kaget, sementara Jongin tengah berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya dan raut sedih dari wajahnya. Itu terlihat begitu kentara di antara gurat-gurat lelah dan wajah bahagianya yang tidak biasa.

Sehun terlalu mengenal Jongin dengan begitu baik. Ia hafal setiap ekspresi terpaksa yang tak begitu kentara di wajah pemuda itu. Sehun tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tetapi ia tak dapat memungkiri rasa senangnya saat pemuda cantik itu memapahnya kembali ke rumah dengan ocehan-ocehan tentang pentingnya-memakai-alas-kaki-di-luar-rumah.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, setidaknya Jongin yang bawel telah kembali ada di hadapannya. Dan mungkin ucapan tentang Jongin yang tak akan bisa hidup bersamanya lagi itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Entah itu yang merupakan mimpi buruk atau ini yang hanya mimpi indah – Sehun tak peduli. Baginya, melihat Jongin dengan raut wajah bahagia yang memancarkan kepalsuan pun – sekali pun misalnya itu hanyalah mimpi – itu sudah lebih dari sekedar kata cukup.

…

Sehun terduduk diam di hadapan meja makannya yang kini sudah bersih dari benda-benda yang awalnya memenuhinya. Kini benda-benda itu tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai, berbaur dengan sampah-sampah yang memang sudah ada di lantai setelah sekian lama.

Jongin datang dari arah dapur dengan aroma uap nasi rumahan yang mengepul hangat. Tak lama kemudian, kepulan hangat _ramyeon _dan telur dadar hangat ikut meramaikan permukaan meja makan yang berpelitur. Segelas air mineral dan secangkir _apple tea_ beraroma segar tersaji dengan begitu indah di dekat Sehun. Sementara di sisi hadapannya hanya tersaji secangkir lagi _apple tea_ yang menguarkan aroma menyegarkan.

"Selamat makan!" sahut Jongin semangat setelah menuangkan sekepal nasi ke mangkuk milik Sehun. Tak lupa disodorkannya sepasang sumpit yang sudah lama tak disentuh oleh Sehun lagi. Sumpit itu adalah sumpit kesukaan Jongin, tetapi Jongin tak pernah benar-benar memakainya. Sumpit itu seolah khusus dibuat untuk Oh Sehun. Jongin hanya menggunakannya untuk Sehun atau untuk menyuapi Sehun. Sehun sungguh merasa begitu istimewa dengan perlakuan itu. Tetapi hal itu jugalah yang juga membuat Sehun tak ingin menyentuh sumpit itu lagi.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Sudah lama ia tak menyentuh sumpit itu. Ia sungguh merindukan saat-saat seperti ini – saat makan bersama Jongin dengan sumpit di tangannya. Kepulan uap panas dari nasi kepal membuat Sehun dapat merasakan sensasi rasa lapar setelah tiga tahun lamanya rasa itu menghilang. Tubuh ringkihnya seolah menginginkan karbohidrat dengan sangat. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu Sehun tidak berniat memakan nasi, atau _ramyeon_, terlebih _bimbimbap_. Jongin seolah menghipnotisnya – untuk mengkonsumsi makanan yang jauh lebih baik dibanding kopi, alkohol dan roti-roti rendah protein.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak. Kau sudah kurus sekali, Sehun" ujar Jongin dengan senyuman. Gurat-gurat lelah di wajahnya mulai menghilang tergantikan oleh matanya yang meyipit oleh seulas senyum. Tangannya meraih cangkir di dekatnya yang berukuran sedikit lebih besar dari cangkir milik Sehun. Jongin sangat menyukai teh, terlebih dengan aroma apel yang menguar manis – dan Sehun tahu itu.

"Kau juga seharusnya makan, Jong" sahut Sehun menanggapi.

"Tidak. Aku kenyang"

"Tapi kau juga mengurus"

"Baiklah. Aku juga makan.. tapi nanti saja, ya?"

Sehun menatap Jongin yang sudah mulai menikmati hangatnya _apple tea_. Sehun sangat hafal kebiasaan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu sangat suka dengan kegiatan kunyah-mengunyah disamping kegemarannya menari, membaca buku, dan menjelajahi dunia mimpi. Namun, jika sudah mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah kenyang, atau akan makan tapi nanti, itu artinya Jongin benar-benar akan makan nanti – dalam artian nanti yang tidak akan pernah berujung di dalam waktu.

Karena itu, dengan gerakan lembut, Sehun menyumpit nasi kepalnya dan mengangsurkannya ke depan Jongin. Membuat Jongin merasa agak kaget walau ini sudah sering terjadi sebelum ia menghilang selama tiga tahun. Ia masih merasa agak kaku untuk ini. Sebuah rongga di dada kirinya terasa hangat dan rasa hangat itu terus menjalar hingga ke pipi dan mencapai telinganya. Dan dengan perlahan, Jongin membuka mulutnya untuk memasukkan gumpalan nasi itu ke dalam mulutnya. Mereka terus makan dalam hening. Dengan Sehun yang sesekali menyuapi pemuda kesayangannya itu. Suasana canggung yang hadir begitu saja tidak terasa mengganggu. Debaran debi debaran jantung datang dengan perlahan. Melahirkan rasa bahagia yang tak pernah tergantikan.

…

Jongin menyenderkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa. Tubuhnya terasa agak pegal setelah membereskan rumah yang lebih kacau dibandingkan kapal yang baru saja dihadang badai. Sehun yang baru saja kembali dari perjalanannya membuang berkarung-karung sampah ikut menyenderkan dirinya di samping Jongin.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Sehun pelan. Tangannya tergerak untuk menyisir rambut yang menempel di dahi Jongin.

"…" Jongin tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu justru menikmati lembutnya sentuhan jemari pucat Sehun di dahinya. "Kenapa kau bisa bertahan dalam kondisi sekacau itu?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" jawab Sehun di antara helaan nafasnya. "Aku harus bertahan agar bisa mencarimu, jadi aku harus bertahan walau dengan kekacauan seperti ini. Tapi sebenarnya aku sudah mati sejak beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Aku tidak suka mendengarmu mengatakan kematian semudah itu"

"Karena itu jangan pergi lagi. Aku mati tanpamu, Jong"

"Kau kira aku nyawamu? Berpikirlah sedikit lebih realistis, Hun"

"Kau memang bukan nyawaku. Tapi aku memang tak bisa hidup dengan benar tanpamu. Aku hidup, tapi aku merasa mati. Apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya itu?"

Jongin menghela nafas pelan. Setiap gas karbon dioksida yang ingin keluar dari tubuhnya terasa tertahan di tenggorokan. Lalu mulai menceritakan apa yang tak ingin ia ceritakan. Mengeluarkan semua yang mengganjal di dalam hati dan pikirannya. Dengan mata berkaca, air mata yang sesekali keluar, rengkuhan hangat Oh Sehun, dan belaian lembut di dahinya.

Ini yang selalu Jongin butuhkan. Belaian hangat, tempat untuk bercerita, tempat berbagi air mata, rengkuhan yang sarat akan kasih sayang, dan perhatian yang menenangkan. Sehun selalu mau mendengar celotehan Jongin dan selalu mengingatnya – bahkan untuk hal tidak penting yang tidak diingat oleh Jongin sekalipun. Tapi Sehun tak akan pernah mengungkitnya jika itu akan membuat Jongin bersedih. Jongin tahu Sehun begitu mengkhawatirkannya dari pancaran mata Sehun saat menatapnya. Dan Jongin sangat menyukai pancaran hangat yang selalu menginginkan Jongin tersenyum itu. Jongin percaya padanya dengan sepenuh hati. Jadi Jongin tak pernah ragu untuk bercerita. Tentang pertemuan mereka. Tentang keluarganya. Tentang apa saja yang telah terjadi. Tentang alasannya. Tentang perasaannya.

Di malam sebelum malam ini, Jongin selalu membayangkan sebuah ketakutan yang teramat besar. Jongin tahu Jongin telah melalui jalur yang salah, namun setelah melalui jalan gelap yang menurutnya adalah jalan menuju ke kebenaran, Jongin justru mendapati bahwa jalannya yang pertama adalah yang benar-benar membuatnya nyaman. Sebuah jalan yang mungkin orang lain anggap tabu, tetapi sangat dibutuhkannya.

Ibu Jongin selalu ingin anaknya menikahi seorang gadis cantik putri konglomerat. Bahkan sedari kecil, Jongin didekatkan pada si gadis itu. Dan akhirnya Jongin bertemu dengan Sehun yang sudah mulai membantunya dari awal pertemuan mereka. Lama-kelamaan, Sehun mulai membantu Jongin mencari objek lukisan yang bagus lalu menjual lukisan Jongin itu ke kenalannya. Sehun tahu Jongin sangat suka melukis, dan Sehun juga tahu orang tua Jongi tidak pernah menginginkan anaknya menjadi seorang pelukis. Bahkan Sehun tahu masa depan Jongin hanyalah tentang perusahaan keluarganya. Namun pemuda berkulit pucat itu masih saja mendukungnya untuk melanjutkan hobi sekaligus impiannya tersebut.

Itulah yang membuat Jongin terus berjalan di atas angan dan mimpinya, yang sebenarnya sangat jauh dari ujung jemarinya. Hanya berjalan dan terus berjalan menganggap jalan di depannya itu adalah yang terbaik. Tak peduli akan bebatuan tajam yang menghadangnya lalu membuatnya terluka. Di ujung jalan sana ada Sehun, dan saat itu Jongin tahu Sehunlah tujuannya. Ia berjalan di jalan itu untuk dirinya sendiri, juga untuk Sehun.

Tak peduli seberapa salah pun jalannya hari itu, Jongin hanya terus berjalan di jalan itu bersama Sehun. Bergandengan tangan mengarungi waktu yang mencekam. Menganggap jalan itulah yang paling benar dari segala belokan yang menghadang. Membiarkan orang lain berpikiran itu salah. Membiarkan orang lain menatapnya dengan penuh kesinisan. Membiarkan Oh Sehun mendekapnya dengan penuh kehangatan.

Jongin masih sangat ingat saat ia kabur dari rumah. Ayahnya pasrah dan ibunya meraung kesakitan. Ayahnya sudah tahu ini akan terjadi, karena sesungguhnya ayahnya tak terlalu ingin memaksa Jongin. Namun ibunya menginginkan segala sesuatu yang sempurna untuk Jongin. Memaksa Jongin mengambil kuliah jurusan manajemen dengan teman-teman keren yang memiliki mobil seharga lebih dari satu milyar won. Mendekatkan Jongin dengan seorang gadis cantik bertubuh langsing dan berdada besar yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang dan suka berbelanja barang mahal dengan gaunnya yang hanya menutupi setengah paha. Tanpa mau mengerti bahwa sebenarnya Jongin hanya membutuhkan kanvas, kuas, cat, ketenangan, kasih sayang, orang tua, dan Oh Sehun di dekatnya.

Jongin muak dengan semua itu. Jadi Jongin kabur dari rumah saat malam pertunangannya dengan gadis cantik yang malam itu mengenakan terusan satin yang menunjukkan punggungnya yang–Jongin akui–mulus dan halus. Jongin akui malam itu gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik. Tetapi isi kepala Jongin telah teracuni oleh lukisan dan senyuman Oh Sehun. Jongin selalu berpikir kalau gadis itu cantik. gadis yang itu juga cantik. gadis di sana juga cantik. dan walau Sehun tidak cantik – malahan sangat tampan – Jongin justru merasa Sehun lebih memukau. Jongin bahkan lebih memilih bersandar di dalam pelukan hangat Sehun dibanding memiliki seorang gadis di dalam pelukannya.

Malam itu Jongin berlari dengan tuksedo hitam dan kemeja putih. Berlari di antara dedaunan maple yang berguguran tanpa peduli seberapa dinginnya angin malam musim gugur. Dengan kotak cincin pertunangannya yang dilapisi kain beludru merah. Kotak itu masih bersarang di dalam sakunya dan Jongin berniat membuangnya ke dasar sungai agar dapat menjadi harta karun kecil suatu hari nanti. Langkahnya terhenti di depan rumah mungil yang terlihat sangat hangat dan nyaman. Rumah itu terletak begitu jauh dari rumah Jongin yang terletak di komplek perumahan Gangnam. Entah bagaimana cara Jongin berlari lalu menaiki bus dan berlari lagi hingga bisa tiba di rumah ini dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam.

Jongin segera mengetuk pintu rumah itu lalu langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan seorang pemuda yang membuka pintu. Membiarkan si pemuda kebingungan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dari Jongin. Tapi pemuda itu – Oh Sehun – bahkan tidak melakukan apapun, selain membiarkan Jongin memeluknya di depan pintu, lalu meminta Jongin melepaskannya sesaat untuk masuk ke dalam bilik rumah yang jauh lebih hangat dibanding berpelukan di depan pintu dengan angin musim gugur di malam hari. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun selain belaian hangat yang menyenangkan di punggung Jongin. Hanya membiarkan Jongin terus memeluknya setelah memberikan Jongin segelas teh hangat.

Malam itu Jongin tertidur di dalam pelukan Sehun dengan tuksedonya yang belum dilepaskan di atas sofa. Namun pagi harinya ia terbangun dengan tuksedonya di atas ranjang di kamar Sehun. Sehun tertidur di sampingnya. Sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang Jongin dan sebelahnya lagi terbujur diam di atas kepala Jongin – sepertinya Sehun tertidur saat mengelus kepala Jongin. Matanya terpejam kuat – sepertinya benar-benar nyenyak. Nafasnya terdengar begitu teratur dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Sehun benar-benar tampan, dan Jongin tak mau menyangkal itu.

Jongin menghabiskan waktunya untuk menatap Sehun. Melupakan fakta bahwa tertidur dengan tuksedo sangatlah tidak nyaman. Dan saat Sehun terbangun, kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya bukanlah ucapan tentang kenapa Jongin bisa ada di kamarnya, atau apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan dengan menatapnya seperti itu, atau bahkan kenapa Jongin datang di malam yang sangat dingin lalu tertidur dengan tololnya.

_Selamat pagi. Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?_

Sederhana.

Jongin hanya mendapat kalimat sesederhana itu di pagi hari setelah malam yang telah menjadi malam paling kacau yang telah dibuatnya. Sehun tidak meminta Jongin bercerita sama sekali. Sehun justru memberikan Jongin beberapa pakaiannya yang sedikit kekecilan dengannya untuk Jongin, mempersilahkan Jongin memakai kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, memasakkan makanan untuk mereka, lalu menemani Jongin menonton televisi di hari minggu dengan sejuknya angin musim gugur. Sehun sama sekali tidak bertanya tentang hal-hal yang terjadi semalam. Justru Jonginlah yang membuka semuanya dan Sehun hanya mendengarkannya tanpa interupsi. Tanpa pandangan kasihan atau apapun. Hanya sambutan hangat di dalam rengkuhannya yang nyaman di akhir cerita. Jongin suka Sehun yang seperti ini. tidak memandangnya dengan pandangan kasihan, tidak mengganggunya saat ia sedang ingin mengeluarkan isi hatinya, dan memahami apa yang dia butuhkan untuk saat-saat tertentu.

Jongin tak begitu tahu apa yang terjadi, namun sejak itu, Sehun tak pernah lagi menyebutkan kata 'rumahku' untuk menyebut rumahnya sendiri. Sehun justru lebih suka memakai kata 'rumah kita' atau 'rumahku dengan Jongin' untuk menyebutkan tentang rumahnya. Bahkan Sehun selalu meminta pendapat Jongin saat ia ingin membuat atau membeli sesuatu di rumahnya sendiri. Seolah-olah rumah itu memang rumahnya bersama Jongin. Jujur, Jongin sangat suka itu. Karena dengan begitulah Jongin merasa bahwa dirinya kini benar-benar ada di rumah.

"Aku benar-benar senang tinggal bersamamu, sungguh. Aku terus menanggap jalan itu benar dan aku hanya terus semakin jatuh dan jatuh ke dalam pesonamu. Aku hanya terus jatuh cinta padamu setiap hari. Padahal aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu di hari sebelumnya, namun ternyata di dalam lubang cintamu itu, aku jatuh lagi ke dalam lubang yang lebih dalam. Aku tahu ini terlalu puitis, tapi aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Hun. Aku terus menganggap perasaan itu benar. Kalau kau bagaimana? Apa menurutmu perasaan itu benar?"

"Tentu saja itu benar"

"Tapi itu salah, Hun. Apa yang kita lakukan sebenarnya salah"

"Dari mana kau tahu itu salah, Jong?"

"Banyak, Hun. Banyak orang yang mengatakan itu salah. Perasaan kita sebenarnya salah, Hun. Aku tidak mau ini salah, tapi ini menjadi benar-benar salah, Hun"

"Banyak juga yang mengatakan perasaan itu benar, Jong. Lagipula, aku tak terlalu peduli apakah orang-orang bilang perasaan kita salah atau benar. Bagiku, hal yang paling benar adalah mencintaimu sampai akhir"

"Tapi, Sehun.."

"Hidup hanyalah tentang benar dan salah, Jong. Percayalah padaku"

Jongin mengangguk ragu, namun pada akhirnya anggukannya berubah mantap.

"Aku mengantuk, Hun. Bolehkah kita tidur saja? Aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku besok"

"Aku tak akan memaksamu bercerita, sayang. Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah. Selamat malam. Mimpi indah"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Kemudian merapatkan dirinya pada Sehun untuk menikmati hangatnya pelukan Oh Sehun. Pikirannya masih melayang dalam kata-kata benar dan salah tentang sebuah perasaan besar di dalam hatinya. Hingga akhirnya jatuh tertidur dengan membayangkan tangan Sehun yang menggenggamnya erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Sayup-sayup didengarnya suara Sehun yang terdengar agak lirih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Sangat. Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau bahagia. Tapi tinggallah di sisiku"

_Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun. Tapi apakah ini benar?_

Lalu semua gelap begitu saja. Hilang. Seluruh beban pikirannya hilang sudah. Digantikan oleh sebuah padang rumput dengan angin musim semi yang hangat, kanvas, kuas, cat, dan Oh Sehun yang tersenyum.

**To Be Continued**

**Well, sebenarnya author gak ada rencana lanjutin fanfict ini. tapi berhubung pada gak ngerti yaudah deh. Maaf kalo pertanyaan tentang kenapa Jongin pergi belum terjawab di sini. mungkin di chapter depan bisa terungkap. Dan maaf kalo banyak typo, saya ngantuk banget waktu nulis ini.**

**At least,**

**Mind to RnR?**

**AllHearts and EXO united(?)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Run Away

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A story**

**by**

**AllHearts**

'**Pain'**

**CHAPTER 3 : Run Away**

**.**

**.**

**BEGIN**

**FLASHBACK ON**

Pada kenyataannya, hidup itu memang hanyalah sebuah perantara antara benar dan salah – seperti yang diucapkan Sehun. Orang-orang hanya memilih jawaban antara benar dan salah sesuka hati mereka. Mereka menganggap sesuatu benar dalam satu keadaan, dan menganggapnya salah di keadaan lainnya. Manusia yang egois. Dengan pilihannya yang juga egois.

Seharusnya Jongin bisa memilih, untuk tinggal di rumah Sehun yang terasa seperti rumah, atau ke rumah keluarganya yang terasa seperti neraka. Rumah keluarganya masih terasa nyaman, namun tidak terasa seperti rumah lagi sejak ayahnya memintanya menikah dengan gadis cantik dari keluarga Jung. Itu mulai terasa seperti neraka sejak Jung bersaudara sering datang ke rumahnya. Sejak si adik Jung mulai sering menggandeng tangannya di depan umum, lalu mempertontonkan dadanya di klub malam.

Keluarga Jung adalah keluarga yang hebat. Tuan Jung adalah seorang inventaris yang memiliki saham besar di salah satu agensi musik ternama yang telah bekerja sama dengan agensi musik asal Jepang dan Amerika Serikat. Nyonya Jung sendiri adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga sekaligus pemilik butik yang telah beberapa kali meluncurkan produk mereka ke acara _fashion show_ akbar di Paris. Si kakak Jung – Jessica Jung – adalah seorang penyanyi berbakat sekaligus penerus sang ibu di butik mereka. Sedangkan si adik Jung – Krystal Jung – adalah seorang model sekaligus mahasiswa semester lima di Universitas Korea.

Keluarga mereka menjodohkan Jongin dengan Krystal Jung sejak kecil. Dan mereka menganggap Jongin dan Krystal berpacaran sejak Krystal memasuki SMA tingkat pertama. Pada saat itu, Jongin masih belum terlalu menyadari semuanya dan menganggap Krystal seperti adiknya sendiri. Jadi Jongin hanya megiyakan ketika ibunya meminta Jongi untuk membawa Krystal berkujung ke rumah mereka.

Krystal itu adalah gadis yang cantik. Namun tidak manis. Wajahnya yang cantik dan keluarganya yang kaya membuatnya memiliki hati yang tinggi. Teman-temannya berasal dari golongan atas. Dan mereka suka menghabiskan waktu mereka di klub malam dengan pakaian minim. Itu adalah poin utama yang membuat Jongin semakin menjauhi Krystal.

Namun, secara tiba-tiba, keluarga Jung datang, dan menawarkan pertunangan.

Jongin lari dari rumahnya di malam pertunangannya. Ia masih ingat pada jeritan histeris ibunya saat tak menemukan Jongin di kamarnya. Juga panggilan dari ayahnya bahwa namanya bisa saja dicoret dari pewaris tunggal keluarga Kim karena pembatalan pertunangan yang begitu tiba-tiba. Tapi Jongin tak benar-benar peduli. Ia hanya terus berlari dan melompat sejauh mungkin dari rumahnya.

Jongin sama sekali tidak memiliki tujuan waktu itu. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanyalah berlari dan berlari. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri, air matanya terus mengalir membayangkan namanya yang akan tercoret dari daftar keluarga dan jeritan pilu ibunya yang tengah kehilangan putra kesayangannya. Jongin ingin berbalik dan kembali, menenangkan ibunya bahwa ia masih ada di sini menjadi Jongin kecil yang pendiam dan menurut. Hanya saja Jongin tau ini tak akan lagi sama. Ia telah membuat langkah besar yang akan sangat merubah hidupnya.

Jongin benar-benar tidak memiliki tujuan di antara jalanan dengan dedaunan maple yang berguguran. Saat tiba di rumah Sehun pun, Jongin tidak benar-benar sadar bahwa rumah mungil inilah yang membuatnya merasa ingin benar-benar hidup. Rumah inilah yang selalu menjadi tujuannya saat ia ingin pulang. Sehun membuka pintu dengan sambutan hangat yang selalu membuat Jongin merasa benar-benar dibutuhkan. Pemuda itu selalu saja bersikap hangat seolah rumah mungil itu memang milik mereka berdua.

Sejak hari itu, Jongin mulai tak peduli pada marganya. Entah marga Kim itu masih ada pada dirinya atau tidak, ia tak begitu peduli. Lagipula itu tak akan mengubah keadaan bahwa Jongin lebih suka untuk pulang ke rumah Sehun. Ia menukar nomor ponselnya dan tak pernah lagi menghubungi keluarganya. Ia tak pernah lagi pergi ke kantornya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kantor keluarganya dan mencari pekerjaan sebagai seorang penulis lepas di perusahaan percetakan milik Sehun. Ia bahagia dengan itu. Walau mereka hanya tinggal berdua, tetapi semuanya sudah lebih dari cukup. Rumah mungil yang menyajikan kehangatan keluarga itu sudah memenuhi lebih dari apapun yang dibutuhkannya.

Hari itu Sehun sedang mengadakan rapat redaksi untuk rencana _event_ menulis karya novel untuk para penulis pemula. Itu dilakukan untuk gebrakan menumbuhkan bibit-bibit penulis baru yang berbakat. Jongin yang hari itu mengantarkan naskah tulisannya memilih untuk kembali ke rumah terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin membereskan rumah dan memasak makanan agar saat Sehun tiba di rumah, rasa lelah pemuda itu bisa sedikit terobati.

Jongin memutuskan untuk mampir ke supermarket terlebih dahulu. Membeli beberapa bungkus makanan untuk menemaninya mengetikkan satu-dua halaman sembari menunggu Sehun pulang. Kemudian berjalan santai melewati jalan memutar dari taman. Sedikit menyegarkan pikiran untuk mulai mengetik inspirasi di dalam pikirannya. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah kotak telepon umum yang terlihat kesepian di dekat taman. Pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk menghubungi keluarganya.

Sebagai seorang Jongin dewasa hasil dari pertumbuhan Jongin kecil yang penurut membuat Jongin sadar, ia begitu merindukan keluarganya. Walau Sehun lebih terasa sebagai rumah daripada keluarganya sendiri, tetapi ia tak isa berbohong bahwa ia juga merindukan rumahnya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, ibunya lah yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia yang egois ini. Ayahnya lah yang telah memantau pertumbuhannya hingga ia bisa menjadi Jongin dewasa yang hebat seperti ini.

Itu adalah kali kedua saat Jongin tidak bisa mengontrol tindakannya. Ia berjalan masuk perlahan ke dalam kotak kaca itu. Jarinya sedikit bergetar saat menekan nomor telepon rumahnya yang masih terhafaldi luar kepala. Jantungnya berdegup dengan terlalu cepat saat nada sambung terdengar dari seberang sana.

"_Yeoboseyo?_"

Jongin terkesiap.

Itu suara ibunya.

Matanya mulai berkaca. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan saat suara ibunya di seberang sana masih terdengar selembut seperti yang didengarnya terakhir kali. Hanya saja kali ini, suara ibunya itu terdengar lebih lelah. Apakah ia yang telah membuat ibunya seperti itu? Oh, Jongin adalah anak yang kejam. Meninggalkan orangtuanya tanpa pamit dan diam-diam merindukan mereka.

"Maaf, ini siapa?"

Suara ibunya di seberang sana masih saja terdengar. Membuat Jongin semakin bergetar. Ia merindukan ibunya, sungguh. Pada kelembutan dan kesabaran wanita itu. Pada setiap senyuman yang diberikan wanita itu di setiap saat Jongin menatap matanya yang jernih. Ingin rasanya ia kembali bersujud di kaki ibunya. Karena bagaimanapun, ia telah menjadi seorang anak kesayangan ibu yang membuat ibunya menderita. Ia bukanlah seorang anak yang baik.

"Ini aku, bu" ucap Jongin pelan. "Ini aku"

"Ya Tuhan! Jongin! Kau Kim Jongin, kan? Astaga! Bagaimana keadaanmu, nak? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau telah mendapatkan apa yang kau cari? Ya, Tuhan. Maafkan ibu, nak. Ibu tak tau apa yang kau butuhkan. Ibu hanya terus menganggap apa yang kau butuhkan telah kami berikan. Kami benar-benar tidak memikirkan perasaanmu waktu itu"

Jongin tak lagi dapat menahan air matanya. Ia hanya terus menangis tanpa isakan. Ia tak ingin ibunya tau bahwa hatinya begitu teriris setiap mendengar ungkapan maaf dari wanita yang telah melahirkannya. Seharusnya ialah yang meminta maaf dan bersujud. Tetapi apa yang kini tengah dilakukannya? Tak ada permintaan maaf yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia hanya diam dan menahan setiap isakan yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya. Mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat dan terus menangis setiap mendengar suara lembut sang ibu.

Sambungannya kini beralih ke ayahnya. Suara ayahnya juga masih sama seperti dulu, masih tegas dan berwibawa. Hanya saja suara itu kini terdengar sarat akan rasa lelah. Pria itu juga terdiam di seberang sana, hanya menggumamkan sebuah kalimat pembukaan untuk menanyakan kabar Jongin. Hanya saja itu mampu membuat isakan Jongin yang sedari tadi ditahannya keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Hey, nak! Apakah hidupmu sekarang menyenangkan? Kenapa kau tidak pernah lagi pulang? Maafkan ayah, tapi kembalilah sesekali ke rumah. Kami merindukanmu"

Dan kalimat itu ternyata memang mengubah semuanya.

Rumah Sehun tetap menjadi rumah tempat Jongin menuju. Rumah Sehun tetap menjadi rumah mungil hangat tempat Jongin pulang. Tetapi rumah keluarganya tetap menjadi kampung halamannya. Seberapa lamapun Jongin pulang ke rumah Sehun, rumah keluarga tetap menunggunya.

Jongin tau ia tak pernah sendiri. Selalu ada Sehun di sampingnya. Jongin hanya tak pernah tau bahwa orangtuanya juga selalu ada di sampingnya. Menyemangatinya dalam selimut kenyamanan yang tak pernah Sehun sadari. Marganya tidak pernah hilang, seberapa besarpun ia memberontak. Orangtuanya tetap sama. Menerimanya sebagai Jongin kecil mereka yang mereka sayangi.

Jongin tak lagi dapat menahan semua itu. Setiap gejolak kerinduan di dalam hatinya terus memaksa Jongin untuk berkunjung ke rumah keluarganya. Jadi di sinilah Jongin di keesokan paginya. Meninggalkan secarik pesan untuk Sehun tentang _jajangmyeon_ yang ditinggalkannya di dalam kulkas dan keterangan tentang dirinya yang sedang keluar sebentar. Dan kini Jongin berakhir di depan pintu rumah keluarganya.

Jongin tidak pernah tau bahwa saat pintu rumah itu terbuka, saat ibunya terpekik kaget akan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba, saat ayahnya berlari kencang dari dalam rumah untuk melihatnya dalam keadaan utuh di depan rumah, saat ia bersujud di kaki kedua orangtuanya dan meminta maaf, saat orangtuanya merangkulnya sambil menangis seolah begitu kehilangan dirinya, adalah saat yang sama di saat secarik pesan di pintu kulkas itu berakhir semu. Pada kenyataannya Jongin tak pernah lagi kembali ke rumah itu. Ia tak pernah lagi kembali ke rumah tempatnya berpulang. Semua menghilang begitu saja tanpa sisa. Hanya torehan sakit di dalam dadanya dan kerinduan yang diam-diam ditunjukkanya pada pesan-pesan di pohon maple.

Ada keadaan di saat Jongin tak mungkin lagi pulang ke rumah mungil yang hangat itu. Tetapi Jongin tak akan sanggup untuk melihat Sehun walau hanya sekilas, karena ia pasti akan kembali pulang. Ia tak pernah lagi datang ke penerbitan. Naskah di dalam laptopnya tak pernah lagi berlanjut. Naskah itu hanya berhenti sampai di sana tanpa pernah dilanjutkan, seperti ia tak pernah lagi pulang ke rumah.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ada dada tempatnya bersandar. Ada kehangatan yang membalut tubuhnya. Ada kenyamanan yang membuatnya ingin terus memejamkan mata walau mentari sudah mengusiknya.

Tiga tahun sudah Jongin kehilangan apa yang sedang melingkupi tubuhnya saat ini. Tangan yang hangat, dada yang bidang, kenyamanan yang terasa seperti selamanya. Jongin mengakui, ia kecanduan dengan itu semua. Ia kecanduan atas apa yang diberikan Sehun di rumah mungil milik pria itu. Tapi ia terlanjur kehilangan segalanya begitu saja. Hanya dengan melangkahkan kaki ke rumah keluarganya, ia telah kehilangan apa yang telah menjadi candunya. Dan kini, kenyataan akan terlihat semakin nyata bahwa Jongin telah kehilangan segalanya. Yang tersisa hanyalah rumah mungil dan Sehun, yang ternyata masih menunggunya setelah sekian lama.

Memikirkannya hanya membuat kepala menjadi pusing. Memikirkannya hanya membuat air mata memaksa keluar di antara kelopak mata Jongin yang dipaksanya untuk tetap tertutup. Jongin bergerak sedikit. Menelasakkan kepalanya ke dada Sehun sehingga pemuda itu tak akan dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di antara kelopak matanya. Tubuh Sehun bereaksi cepat. Pemuda itu langsung merengkuh tubuh Jongin dan membuat Jongin merasa semakin nyaman untuk terus ada di sisinya.

Dengan tangannya yang membelai punggung Jongin dengan gerakan lembut, Jongin menjadi tau bahwa pemuda itu entah sejak kapan terbangun dari tidurnya. Sepertinya Sehun juga lelah dengan kenyataan – sehingga pemuda berkulit pucat itu masih menetap di atas ranjang di antara teriknya sinar matahari musim semi pagi ini. Yang Jongin tidak mengerti adalah, bagaimana caranya pemuda itu tetap tersenyum di hadapannya dengan ucapan selamat datang yang terdengar hangat? Apakah itu tidak menyakitkan? Sedangkan Jongin yang bisa menyesal dan terus bertarung di dalam permainan takdir samil mengeluh dan menangis. Mungkin memang Jongin yang terlalu lemah, atau Sehun yang terlalu kuat. Atau memang Sehun yang bertahan untuknya. Mungkin saja. Maksudku, semga saja.

"Selamat pagi, Jongin. Apakah tidurmu nyenyak hingga kau igin tertidur terus seperti ini?" ucap Sehun pelan. Entah kekuatan apa yang mendorong Sehun hingga masih mampu mengucapkan kalimat selamat pagi yang begitu dirindukan Jongin.

"hm" gumam Jongin singkat. Ia hanya tak ingin berbicara sekarang. Rasanya terlalu lelah.

"Kenapa kau menangis, sayang?"

"Aku lelah, Hun"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Walau ia tau Jongin tak akan bisa melihat senyumannya itu.

"Aku juga" sahut Sehun pelan. Tangannya masih terus mengusap punggung Jongin pelan. "Karena itu.. biarkan kita tidur hari ini. Tidak usah memikirkan hal lain. Biarkan saja seperti ini dulu"

Jongin menghela nafasnya. "Ya. Biarkan seperti ini saja" jawab Jongin sambil membenamkan kepalanya di dada Sehun semakin dalam. Sehun ikut merengkuh tubuh Jongin hingga rasanya agak sesak untuk bernafas. Namun mereka tidak peduli. Inilah yang mereka butuhkan untuk saat ini. Suasana pagi yang tenang tanpa gangguan, dan tetap tertidur agar tak ada yang dapat memisahkan mereka. Agar tak ada yang dapat mengusik kebersamaan mereka. Agar tak ada lagi kenyataan hampa yang terasa seperti neraka.

…

Matahari terbit, menyinari Bumi dengan sinarnya yang hangat, lalu menjadi terik saat telah mencapai tengah hari, mengubah sinarnya menjadi jingga di kala senja, lalu terbenam meninggalkan permukaan Bumi dalam kegelapan. Itu disebut siklus matahari. Sesuatu yang terjadi setiap hari tanpa bisa dihindari.

Manusia tidur di malam hari, terbangun di pagi hari, melakukan aktivitas melelahkan yang hanya akan membuatnya mengkonsumsi karbohidrat lagi dan lagi, lalu kembali tertidur di malam hari. Itu juga disebut siklus. Siklus harian. Hanya saja, siklus ini bisa dihentikan semaunya. Tentunya dengan beberapa ketentuan yang membuat manusia harus berpikir sejuta kali untuk melakukannya.

Namun, siklus harian itu tidak akan berlaku untuk hari ini. Tidak untuk Jongin ataupun Sehun. Mereka tidak akan peduli apakah matahari telah menyengat indahnya hari atau bahkan telah meninggalkan hari. Mereka juga tidak peduli tentang ketentuan bahwa manusia tidur di malam hari atau beraktivitas di pagi hari. Tidak juga peduli bahwa sesungguhnya mereka membutuhkan nutrisi dan vitamin D dari cahaya matahari. Yang mereka ketahui hanyalah bahwa keduanya ingin terus tertidur, beristirahat, untuk satu sampai seratus tahun lagi. Atau mungkin menjadi revisi legenda terbaru untuk kisah 'Putri Tidur' yang berubah judul menjadi 'Pangeran Tidur'. Atau setidaknya hanya untuk memiliki satu hari penuh untuk mengistirahatkan seluruh perasaan yang ada dibalik seluruh kenyataan yang menyiksa.

Di saat Sehun terbangun, lalu menatap raut lelah Jongin yang tertidur pulas, tersenyum kecil saat menyadari bahwa pemuda manis itu masih terus ada di dalam pelukannya, di saat itulah Sehun kembali jatuh cinta. Lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Sehun selalu jatuh cinta setiap mendapatkan Jongin di dalam pantulan retina matanya. Jatuh cinta saat pemuda itu tertawa. Lalu jatuh cinta lagi saat pemuda itu memanggil namanya. Jatuh cinta saat pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. Apapun yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu selalu membuat Sehun jatuh cinta. Seperti siklus matahari yang tak akan berhenti sebelum kiamat tiba, seperti itulah Sehun akan jatuh cinta pada Jongin, lagi dan lagi. Sehun bukanlah matahari, ia hanyalah bunga matahari dan Jonginlah mataharinya. Ia hanyalah sebatang bunga matahari yang hanya mampu melihat ke arah mataharinya tanpa bisa menoleh ke arah lain. Merindukan sinar sang matahari saat malam tiba, ketika tubuhnya terlelap, lalu kembali jatuh cinta saat mataharinya kembali menghiasi harinya.

Detakan jam dinding, suara hembusan nafas, dan bunyi detakan jantung menggema di setiap alunan angin musim semi. 13.45. Itulah angka yang ditunjukkan jam digital di atas nakas. Jongin sudah terbangun sejak satu jam yang lalu, sementara Sehun telah terbangun sejak satu jam lewat lima belas menit yang lalu. Namun sepertinya salah satu atau keduanya dari mereka sama sekali tidak berminat untuk makan, atau menyiapkan makan siang, atau setidaknya bangkit dari ranjang yang telah mereka tiduri selama lima belas jam lamanya.

Diam berbaring di antara keheningan yang menyergap tak pernah semenyenangkan ini sebelumnya. Menghiraukan raungan lambung yang berteriak meminta nutrisi. Dan hanya mendengar detakan jantung yang meminta untuk tetap berada di sini selamanya. Kulit kecoklatan, mata kecil dengan manik cokelat, rambut cokelat halus, pipi yang agak _chubby_, semuanya. Semuanya terlihat begitu sempurna. Apa lagi yang lebih sempurna di dunia ini saat.. kau mendapatkan setengah bagian dari nyawamu kembali?

Hati manusia sebenarnya bukan terletak di dalam dada bagian kiri. Organ di dada bagian kiri adalah jantung, yang terus berdetak dan berdetak kencang dengan segala ketidak tau maluannya saat orang yang kau cintai datang mendekat, atau tersenyum, atau apapun. Organ hati sendiri sebenarnya terletak di bagian perut sebelah kanan atas. Dengan bentuk yang sama sekali tidak sama seperti simbol-simbol _hearts_, atau _love_, atau apapun kau menyebutnya. Simbol itu terbentuk dari dua hati yang disatukan. Namun, dua hati yang menyatu itu begitu rapuh, mudah rusak, dan harus dijaga dengan sepenuh hati. Cinta adalah kuncinya, cintalah yang akan menjaga kedua hati itu agar tetap melekat, mendekat, menyatu dalam keabadian. Tetapi apa yang harus dilakukan saat cinta tak lagi bisa menjaga kedua hati itu. Di saat-saat terakhir dari sebuah pertemuan yang mengharuskan seseorang mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat selamat tinggal yang memisahkan dua hati yang menginginkan kebersamaan. Apalah daya manusia, itu kuasa Yang Maha Pencipta. Manusia hanya menjalani takdir, menikmatinya, atau jatuh ke dalam takdirnya sendiri.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Matanya menatap Oh Sehun penuh selidik. Berusaha merekam bagaimana wajah, perawakan, dan cirri khas pemuda itu dengan seksama. Menyimpan setiap detik yang dilaluinya bersama Oh Sehun secara khusus di memori terdalamnya. Agar ia tak perlu takut melupakan pemuda itu dan segala kenangan tentangnya. Kisah mereka harus tersimpan rapi di dalam hatinya. Tidak peduli bahwa ratusan milyar umat di dunia menganggapnya terlarang, tidak peduli gadis Jung si pengunjung diam-diam klub malam mencemoohnya, tidak peduli apakah ini adalah zaman kuno yang membuatnya harus terbunuh karena dianggap penyihir akibat mencintai seorang pria. Tidak ada yang terlalu membuat Jongin peduli. Rasa cinta, keinginan, dan keegoisan telah menyingkirkan segalanya. Akal sehat tak pernah setidak-berharga ini sebelumnya.

"Kau lapar?" sahut Jongin pelan di antara bunyi hembusan angin musim semi yang hangat.

"Tidak"

"Sebaiknya kita sarapan"

"Baiklah"

"Atau.. bisakah disebut makan siang?"

…

Setidaknya lambung tidak lagi berteriak karena sepertinya dua porsi mi instan sudah cukup untuk mengatasi asam lambung berlebih yang sedari tadi berteriak meminta jatah nutrisi. Mangkuk dan wajan kotor berdiam diri di dalam wastafel. Sementara cangkir-cangkir _latte_ yang belum tandas sepenuhnya masih hangat di dalam genggaman tangan dua orang pemuda yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Sebenarnya waktu itu aku bisa saja kembali ke sini" gumam Jongin memulai cerita semalam yang sempat tertunda.

"Tetapi itu tidak mungkin mengingat ibuku yang memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung" sambungnya lagi, sangat mengerti bahwa Sehun tak akan pernah mengganggunya bercerita. "Untung saja dia tidak meninggal karena terkejut saat aku lari"

Jongin menatap ke dalam cangkirnya yang telah kosong separuhnya. Cairan coklat susu dengan rasa pahit dan agak manis itu memantulkan wajah kacaunya pagi ini.

"Aku kembali ke sana karena aku merindukan ibu dan ayah. Dan mereka kembali menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka, ayah bahkan sempat bertanya tentang alasanku berlari pada malam itu. Dan dia tidak memintaku bertunangan dengan gadis Jung itu lagi setelahnya"

Jongin menghela nafasnya sesaat sebelum kembali memulai. "Sayangnya tuan Jung datang ke rumah kami malam itu. Dan dia meminta pertunangan kembali dilangsungkan. Ayahku sudah berusaha menentang, tetapi tidak bisa. Karena seharusnya kami memang sudah bertunangan kalau saja aku tidak lari waktu itu"

"Jadi…" kaget Sehun dan dengan refleks menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Ya. Aku sudah bertunangan dengan si Jung itu, dan kami akan… menikah. Bulan depan"

Jongin tertunduk lesu. Dan Sehun terdiam kaku.

Dua hati itu telah patah. Hancur.

"Aku bilang pada ibu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku menceritakan semuanya tentangmu. Aku menceritakan bagaimana aku membutuhkanmu. Dan ibu senang mendengarnya. Jadi kali ini, aku telah meminta izin pada ibu, agar kau membawaku lari. Kemanapun"

"Kemanapun?"

"Ya. Asalkan itu bersamamu. Kumohon"

"Kita tidak akan mungkin lari dari kenyataan, Jong" gumam Sehun pelan membuat Jongin semakin tertunduk dalam. "Tapi jika memang inilah takdir kita, kita harus melaluinya, kan?"

…

Malam itu Jongin pulang ke rumah keluarganya lagi. Dengan di antar oleh Sehun dengan pesan Oh Sehun untuk menunggu pemuda itu kembali ke sana untuk menjemputnya. Jongin melalui malam sunyi itu tanpa tertidur. Menunggu dan hanya menunggu. Sesekali disesapnya _latte_ di cangkir kesayangannya. Tetapi Sehun tak kunjung kembali.

Malam ini. Lalu malam besoknya. Dan esoknya lagi.

Sehun tak pernah kembali untuk menjemputnya.

Hingga suatu hari di masa penantiannya, Sehun akhirnya kembali. Tidak kembali ke depan rumah keluarga Jongin dengan mantel abu-abu. Namun kembali ke layar kaca dengan sebuah berita.

…

_Diberitakan sebuah mobil dengan plat nomor XXXX jatuh ke dalam jurang di distrik C. Seorang pengemudi tewas dalam kejadian ini. Diduga, pengemudi yang berhasil diidentifikasi sebagai Oh Sehun (28) tidak dapat mengendalikan laju mobilnya di jalanan licin akibat hujan di malam hari kemarin._

…

Dan saat itulah Jongin tau bahwa dirinya kini benar-benar sendirian. Di saat itulah Jongin benar-benar mengerti bahwa dirinya telah kehilangan setengah dari nyawanya.

Jongin sangat tau rasanya hidup seperti orang mati. Mengharapkan kehadiran orang yang dicintainya ada bersamanya, namun orang itu tak ada di sisinya. Ia tak mau lagi hidup seperti itu. Tak ada harapan lagi, Sehun tak lagi hidup di dunia yang sama dengannya. Dan Jongin tak ingin hidup di dunia yang berbeda dengan Sehun. Ia tak mau hidup sendirian tanpa Sehun.

Jadi, tiga hari dari sana, Jongin kembali muncul. Tidak di rumah Sehun. Tidak di rumah keluarganya. Namun di layar kaca.

…

_Diberitakan seorang pemuda tewas di kamarnya di distrik A. Korban berhasil diidentifiksi sebagai Kim Jongin (25). Diduga korban tewas akibat kekurangan darah karena menyayat urat nadinya sendiri_

…

**END**

**Kan udah saya bilang alurnya crack :p  
terserah deh mau nyebut ini happy-end or sad-end, haha**

**Maaf deh ya, bahasanya nyampur gini antara puitis sama alay, haha**

**Yang penting saya happy karena akhirnya ini selesai walau dengan ending yang tidak saya prediksi, hihi**

**Sampai jumpa di fanfict selanjutnya^^**


End file.
